Passion Inferno: An Epic Twilight Romance
by FLOOVER
Summary: Theirs was a love destined to last an eternity- and more. He'd follow her into the sun if he had to; she'd do the same. A journey of two lovers- destiny forever entwined in a passion inferno. Drama/Romance.


Edward leaned in to Bella, scooping her tiny frame up in his masculine, lithe arms.

"Bella, I love you so much I want to slit my wrists and bleed to death on you."

Bella swooned, drinking his scent in as if it were a fine wine.

"Edward, you are the only thing in my life that doesn't fail miserably!"

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

And then the two lovers held each other in a close embrace and where forever united by love and a passionate inferno of passiony love and NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DERSERT YOU NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG YOUR HEARTS BEEN ACHING BUT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY IT AND IF YOU ASK ME HOW IM FEELING YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEE NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DERSERT YOU NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG YOUR HEARTS BEEN ACHING BUT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY IT AND IF YOU ASK ME HOW IM FEELING YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEENEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DERSERT YOU NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG YOUR HEARTS BEEN ACHING BUT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY IT AND IF YOU ASK ME HOW IM FEELING YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEENEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DERSERT YOU NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG YOUR HEARTS BEEN ACHING BUT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY IT AND IF YOU ASK ME HOW IM FEELING YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEENEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DERSERT YOU NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG YOUR HEARTS BEEN ACHING BUT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY IT AND IF YOU ASK ME HOW IM FEELING YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEENEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DERSERT YOU NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG YOUR HEARTS BEEN ACHING BUT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY IT AND IF YOU ASK ME HOW IM FEELING YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEENEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DERSERT YOU NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG YOUR HEARTS BEEN ACHING BUT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY IT AND IF YOU ASK ME HOW IM FEELING YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEENEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DERSERT YOU NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG YOUR HEARTS BEEN ACHING BUT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY IT AND IF YOU ASK ME HOW IM FEELING YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEENEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DERSERT YOU NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG YOUR HEARTS BEEN ACHING BUT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHATS BEEN GOING ON WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY IT AND IF YOU ASK ME HOW IM FEELING YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO…

You just got Rick Rolled.

PS- Twilight sucks a fat dick.


End file.
